Warriors of Ga'Hoole: Flight of Heros
by Warriorfanwriterforever
Summary: In the world of Ga'Hoole, flying cats are no myth. Flame lives with his family in a hollow tree living life peacefully and learning the ways of hunting. His father had told him many battles between both GoldClan and PureClan. One day, he and his brother were kidnaped and now Flame will have do everything he can to escape the claws of PureClan. Fan fiction is based on movie.
1. Prologe

Prologue

The cave was full of shadows and water could be heard dripping from the clearing. Two cats where talking to each other.

"So you want my help so you and your "pure ones" can destroy the other clan? It can't all be done in one war, you know!" he growled, smashing the small mouse's skull underneath his claws and then ate it with one gulp.

"But with your help and my cats we could destroy that clan forever" growled the black tom.

The gray cat looked into the amber eyes of the black tom and spoke. "Why do you need me so badly to do your dirty work? I never get anything in return!" he growled, stomping his hard paw down on a bug and smahed it to nothing.

The black tom was not afraid of this gray cat and then unleshed his claws. "If you do this for me, I will make you half leader of the other part of the kingdom" he meowed.

"And if I don't help you...?" he asked and then the black tom steped closer to him. "If you don't, I shall cut your throt out" he growled, showing off his long, sharp claws in front of the tom.

Before the gray tom could speck any more, another cat came into the cave. The black owl turned around to meet him.

"My lord, we are ready to take flight" said the brown and white owl, bowing his head to black cat. "I'm almost done, please make sure that all warriors are ready for flying" meowed the black tom.

"I understand, lord Shadow" he said and then filed out of the cave and into the open sky.

Shadow turned around to the gray tom and then said "Don't forget our deal that I made to you" Shadow meowed, showing his claws once more and then took flight into the sky.

* * *

**Sorry if the Prologe is short, the next chapters to come will be more longer. Until then, watch the skies!**

**-Warriorfanwriter**


	2. Chapter one- Tall Tale

A beatitful sunset was seen in the sky, making the clouds look of gold. A flash of ginger fur, the color of dark green eyes could mean only one thing. A orange Talonwing was riding the winds.

Not all Talonwings were orange or large. Many of them come from all over Ga'hoole, in different colors and sizes. He dived down from the clouds, chasing a sonic boom. Below, was the forest of Talon woods and the mighty Talon waterfall.

A mouse that happened to be walking along a low branch was no match for the orange Talonwing. As he continued to fly though Talon woods he soon found the hollow where his family lived and could hear his kin playing with each other.

"Take that Shadow, I won't let you take over Ga'hoole. Not as long as I Flightfeather, the rightful leader of the Warriors of Ga'hoole!" shouted Flame to her sister. "But Flame, I wanted to be Flightfeather this time, you always play him" Flower protested.

Flame looked towards her sister and then spoke. "Don't worry, next time you can" said Flame purring, which made Flower more happy. "Well, I hope you're not lying to Shadow!" she said and then charged at me, her claws were sheathed.

She then began to lightly hit me with her soft paws and then I pushed her away with my paw. She then fell over and before she could speak, their father spoke.

"All right then kits, it's time that you get to your nest" he said, Flower sighed.

"Thank goodness for that, I'm tired of you guys going on and on about those mouse-brain warriors" Shade grumbled and then leaped into his nest.

Flame's father looked at Shade and then spoke. "Shade, they were very important back then, it they had not saved us from the battle, we would not be here right now" he meowed.

"But dad, there just old stories, there's not really any prof of it!" growled Shade, narrowing his amber eyes.

Flame's father spoke no more and then Shade walked outside. Flame and Flower then hoped into there nests, but then Flower spoke.

"Could you tell me that story about the Battle of the Ice Claws?" asked Flower and I knew that I could not say no.

"The warriors were out numbered by the members of PureClan, hope of the battle won thought to be lost" Flame began "Then Flightfeather struck down the leader of PureClan and the warriors of Ga'hoole won the battle" Flame said as Flower's eyes grew large with wonder.

"They then returned to the great tree of Ga'hoole to celabrate there victory" Flame continued "but some say that this evil leader still lives and wares a gray mask to hide his missing eye-" Flame said and then he heard the voice of his brother.

"Stop, you're going to give her nightmares" growled Shade. "But Flame was going to tell me my favourite part" protested Flower."Father said that you can come outside" said Shade and then he walked outside. "Can I come?" asked Flower.

Flame looked towards her and then spoke. "Dad said you need your rest, sorry" Flame said and then dashed outside.

* * *

"So, your finally ready to practice your flying skills with your brother. Well come on, you try first" said Flame's father as he came outside.

Flame walked to the edge of the branch and looked down. Wow, that's a long way down. Flame thought and then his father spoke again.

"Well Flame, show me what you can do-" he was about to finished as Flame leapt from the branch and manged to flap his wings and land on another branch.

"Well done" said Flame's father and then Shade spoke out. "It was only beginner's luck" he grumbled and then he leaped from the branch he was holding onto.

This time, Shade had more trouble flying though the air and almost missed the branch that Flame was on.

"Don't worry about it Shade, you're get the hang of it soon" said Flame's father to Shade.

Before Shade could speak out towards his father, Flame spoke out.

"Hey Shade, want to race to that other branch over there?" asked Flame. Shade turned his head towards Flame and then answered.

"Alright then, you're on" Shade replied and then began to flap his wings. Both Shade and Flame flapped their wings hard, but in the end of the race, Flame got to the branch first.

"You always win every time, I'm never going to be better then you" growled Shade angrily and then flayed away towards the hollow.

Flame looked at his father and then spoke. "Dad, do you think Shade will ever forgive me" Flame asked.

His father turned around and then he spoke. "Well Flame, only time will tell" he said and then another cat landed on the branch.

She was a dark gray with clear blue eyes, she was my mother. "Flame, it's time you get to your nest, me and your father will be going out on the hunt tonight" she said.

"But can't I come with you this time? I'm not that young anymore" Flame said and then before my mother could speak, Flame's father spoke instead.

"Now is not the time, you have to look after your siblings. Off to bed with you" he mewed.

"Alright, I will" Flame replied sadly and then began to flap his wings towards the hollow.

When both his mother and father were alone, they began to speck. "Blaze, are you sure that Flame well be ready for what lies ahead when he becomes older?" asked Flame's mother.

Blaze looked at her and then spoke. "When the time comes, I know he will be" he said and both of them flaped their wings and flyed off into the night sky.


End file.
